Descendant of Mammon: The Return and Rise of the 6th Satan
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Long ago there were seven Great Satans, but now there are only five with two being ACTUAL Satan Descendants. Now the time has come for the descendant of the forgotten Great Satan Mammon himself, to bring his clan back to glory. Shinji Mammon will not stop and will not let anyone get in his way until he is the sixth Great Satan!


RWOL here with a new story for you that came to me by way of review. The guest reviewer known as King Mack has given me several story suggestions. One suggestions was making Shinji an actual Satan Descendant, the descendant of Mammon due to a story 'he' found titled _**Return of the Mammon Clan**_ by G3rMan. After reading the story, I decided on taking this 'challenge' King Mack gave me. As I began planning this story, I knew that it would far different from my other stories especially since Second Impact WON'T happen.

That's right, in this story Second Impact will not happen whatsoever. The reason is simple, I want to see how Shinji would far in a world that does not know him as the Angel Slayer and Messiah. He is simply the descendant of the Original Mammon whose main goal is to return the Mammon back to the limelight and claim Satanhood once more. Now because of this change, there will be others. As I've said Shinji will be a born, pure-blooded devil who is descended from the Original Mammon, so that means that Yui is also a pure-blooded Mammon devil.

What about Shinji's father?

Well it won't be Gendo I'll tell you that. But who Shinji's father is will be a surprise. As for the question of will he have a Sacred Gear? That is a negative, since due to his father's blood, Shinji will be strong on his own… that I want to do a story where he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, he's just using his own abilities and powers. So this will be my second story where Shinji doesn't have a Sacred Gear. The first is Great King: Rise of Shinji Bael.

So my readers, read the adventures of Shinji Mammon in _**Descendant of Mammon: The Return and Rise of the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Satan**_.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Tyrant Queen, Fate Bishop & Time Knight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer.

Satan.

Asmodeus.

Belphegor.

Beelzebub.

Leviathan.

Mammon.

They were once the highest-ranking of angels in Heaven who contributed much to its advancement. Lucifer was the highest of the Archangels and the Biblical God's most favored among the angels. Satan, originally known as Ha-Satan, was a Powers-class angel who tested the faith of humanity to see if they were true Christians. Asmodeus, the Prince of Cherubim, was one of the original creators of the Angelic Combat System alongside Kokabiel and Uriel. Belphegor, a Dominion and chief of the Angels of Law & Order, helped create and maintain Heaven's laws. Beelzebub, an Ophan and an Angel of Science, was one of the founding members of Grigori; a group that advanced scientific research and development in Heaven and created many wondrous (and a few times not so wondrous) inventions. Leviathan, one of the most beautiful she-angels and a Seraph, was skilled in negotiations and helped handle foreign affairs. And Mammon was a Ruler-class angel and chief of the Angels of Wealth who helped nations gain their wealth.

These seven were once the brightest and greatest of God's angels but as the human saying goes; "Pride comes before the fall."

It began with pride, the pride of God's most favored angel Lucifer, when the mighty Archangel refused to bow to Adam – the progenitor of mankind – and felt slighted that God would prefer the inferior being over his angels, over him. Even when Lilith spited him and later on with Adam and Eve being banished from Eden and began the first generation of humans, God still showed love and care towards them. For Ha-Satan, he grew increasingly cruel in his tests for the first generations of humanity as he was disgusted by them. Asmodeus was being consumed by his lust for battle and conquest; to prove the strength of Heaven and the angels. Belphegor steadily grew lazy due to the pressure of maintaining all of Heaven's laws; beginning to procrastinate by pawning his work to his subordinates until eventually he just didn't do any work at all. Beelzebub disliked the restrictions God placed on him when it came to his experiments and creations, believing that science shouldn't be restricted and instead indulged to the heart's content. Leviathan grew increasingly envious of Gabriel who was universally recognized as the _most beautiful_ _woman in Heaven_ as no matter what she did Leviathan could never reach the sheer level of inconceivable beauty Gabriel naturally possessed. And finally for Mammon he grew increasingly greedy, wanting to hoard away the very wealth he was created to distribute.

Pride. Wrath. Lust. Sloth. Gluttony. Envy. Greed.

These seven 'emotions' would consume these once heavenly beings and under Lucifer's leadership, a rebellion formed against God and thus the **First War** happened. The rebellion though was short-lived and failed, with Lucifer and his cohorts being banished from Heaven with the Morningstar being thrown out by Michael and his flaming sword. Vowing vengeance on his former father, Lucifer submerged himself in the darkest and deepest depths of the Darkness element, his once bright golden wings turned the darkest and vilest of black; his once radiant feathers fell as his wings warped into perverse versions of what they once were.

With his new, infernal powers Lucifer commandeered one of the extradimensional Earth's his former father created and perverted into what would become Hell to others but to Lucifer and his cohorts it would become their new home – the Underworld. Here Lucifer's cohorts would also pervert themselves in the darkness, becoming the dark opposites of angels; devils. Among the 133,306,668 that fell with Lucifer, six would rise to become the leaders of the newly christened devil race alongside Lucifer. Satan (formerly Ha-Satan), Asmodeus, Belphegor, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Mammon.

These seven devils would become known as the **Seven Great Satans** (七大魔王 _Nanadai MaŌ)_. For a little over 150,000 years, the Seven Great Satans ruled over the Underworld, helping their fellow devils develop their own culture as they once did in Heaven. Then 9000 years before the present time, Lucifer launched what would become known as the Great War – an eight thousand year long war that ended up as a massive three-way battle between angels, devils and fallen angels. The war waged across the human and supernatural worlds, even drawing in members of the other factions into the massive conflict. By the end of the disastrous war, the Underworld retreated after losing so many proud devils and losing all seven of the Original Satans.

The new generation of Satans; Rizevim Livan Lucifer and his son Reficul Lucifer, Katerea Leviathan, Roygun Belphegor, Creuserey Asmodeus and Shalba Beelzebub were split on what to do. Rizevim didn't really care whatsoever and so left his son in charge and retreated away from the Underworld. Katerea and Roygun wanted to focus on rebuilding the Underworld and restore their numbers while Creuserey and Shalba wanted to continue the war to prove their superiority as devils. Reficul, a very weak willed man, tried to remain neutral.

This indecision led to a civil war with Katerea and Roygun's Anti-Satan Faction against Creuserey and Shalba's Old Satan Faction. The **Satan Civil War** lasted for seven years with the Anti-Satan Faction coming out top. The Super-Aces of the Anti-Satan Faction; Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas would rise and become Great Satans themselves. Sirzechs would become the new Lucifer, Ajuka the new Beelzebub and Falbium the new Asmodeus. The other Anti-Satan Faction Super-Ace Serafall Sitri would leave the Underworld in a self-imposed exile due to a _certain incident_.

But as everyone focused on rebuilding, they forgot about the last Great Satans, specifically Great Satan Mammon whose final descendant watched from the shadows as the world forget about her once prestigious clan and the immense power they wielded. But as with all good things, they came with patience as she knew the time would come for her once great clan to return even greater and more powerful than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Underworld: 'Sealed' Mammon Territory)**

Sitting on an elegant throne befitting that of a Great Satan, sat a demure and regal woman. She had rich brunette hair that was cut short, a soft-featured face with cobalt blue eyes. Her slender yet curvaceous figure was, from the neck down, completely covered by an elegant dress that didn't show a single ounce of skin but did show off her ripe body due to how tight it was like it was a second skin. She wore elegant elbow length gloves, keeping her hands covered and underneath her dress she wore sheer panty hose and thigh-high, heeled boots.

"My son, approach."

From the shadows of the throne room came a tall, bishōnen who looked like a male version of the woman sitting on the throne. He wore an elegant, high-quality Armani black three piece suit with a stylish turtle-neck styled shirt underneath that was gray in color and with how tight it was showed off his muscular chest. Over this was worn a black, armored waistcoat that was not only stylish and offered extra protection. The sleeves of his blazer were rolled up a little past his elbows so that he could his armored tekko-gauntlets that were black and silver in color. His black slacks were held up with a black belt with a stylish buckle with the clan's crest engraved on it and they were tucked into the knee-high, armored combat boots that were made to be stylish and helped make the overall outfit look debonair and suave.

"Mother…" Shinji said as he looked over his mother's form. Despite his mother's insistence on not showing any skin, she had no qualms on showing off her svelte figure. Due to how skin-tight her dress was he could see all of her sensual curves and the way her voluptuous, DD-cup breasts moved as she breathed served as a distraction Shinji could not ignore. Yui was not unaware of her son's somewhat lustful stare, and while she loved the effect she had on her son and wanted him to take her, she chose to focus on the more important matters at hand.

For today was a joyous day, and she had no intention of squandering it. It was finally time for her son to begin the plan on bring their clan back to greatness, and how anxious she was for him to start. For too long they had been hidden in the shadows (well actually hidden plain sight), away from other the devils and watching the world go on believing there were only five Great Satans. It was time for their clan to return to greatness, and her son would be the one responsible for bringing Satanhood back to the Mammon. She had waited so long for this moment that she had to bite her tongue to cull her excitement.

"Shinji, you know what you must do. Don't you?"

It was more of a rhetorical question than anything. She had been preparing them for the past few centuries. A slow and methodical process to be sure, but Yui would not risk her clan by acting rash and letting the Mammon name be lost in the annuals of history never to be remembered. Her son knew what was at risk, more than anyone.

"Of course." Shinji said confidently as he crossed his arms. He was also somewhat annoyed that he was being needlessly remind of his main goal again. He had been trained intensively and tirelessly since he could walk and talk by both his mother and the teachers his 'father' supplied. Most would be fearful and hesitant given that as heir to his clan, he had a lot riding on him especially since how he was the only man of the house and thus it was duty to protect the clan. "Preparations have been made; my base of operations is set, my things are packed and I'm ready show the world that the Mammon is not dead as it foolishly believes." Shinji waived his mother's concerns.

Yui smiled, nodding her head towards her eldest child as she stood and walked towards him. Each step was even with the other as she showed off the royal etiquette she was raised with and taught to her son. More noticeable was each step she took caused her sizable bust to sway and presenting a very enticing sight to her son. Her arms wrapped around his neck, cradling his body in her grasp as she pressed herself against him. He towered over her small frame due to taking after his father in height, standing at 6'5" tall, while she was 5'2" without her three-inch heels.

She knew that her relationship with her son was strange to say the least. After all most mothers don't fall in love with their own sons but Yui did. So she acted like she saw him only as her heir and possibly a tool in her single-minded goal to bring her clan back to glory to hide her true feelings. She didn't know when her feelings shifted this way towards her son but she kept those feelings at bay so not to distract Shinji. When the Mammon was recognized and regained its Satan-class status, then she could indulge her incestuous love and hopefully bare him an heir of his own. Satan knew that his brocon of a younger twin sister Rei would happily do so without any regrets.

Shinji wrapped his arms around his mother's slim waist, enjoying the feel of her body against his own like the many times he had her beneath him writhing in pleasure during their 'private times'. He knew of her feelings towards him and he felt the same way but he knew that their plans came first. When everything was said and done, when the Mammon was once again on top then he'll make Yui his woman in every sense. His eyes widened when he felt something against his lips and knew that his mother was kissing him.

"One last kiss… for good luck." Yui said as she pulled away before Shinji could try to deepen the kiss. "Before you leave, I'll give you the tools to help you succeed." Yui said as she stepped back a few feet so she was arm's length from her son. Holding her hands out as if she was presenting something, a royal purple colored blast of demonic energy appeared before vanishing just as quickly. In her gloved hands was a large oaken box with the Mammon crest stamped on with 'S.M.' underneath the crest. "Here my son, an Evil Piece set with three Mutation Pieces that our spies managed to acquire. Know that Ajuka Beelzebub monitors all Evil Piece sets and will likely alert the other Satans about you." Yui explained. "Also unlike the others, this one has an actual King Piece to give you the advantage in keeping your servants in-line by making sure you're always more powerful than them."

Shinji nodded as he opened the box and placed his hand over the set and blasted it with his demonic power, attuning it to him. The King Piece glowed the brightest as it levitated before it vanished and Shinji gasped as his felt his already immense power increase by a factor of 10. He easily brought his power back under control before closing the box and taking it from his mother's hands.

"Remember my son," Yui began, her eyes narrowed. "Don't waste them on weaklings. You only get one chance so find only the truly worthy to serve you. Create a peerage that will surpass that False Lucifer's."

"I will not fail." Shinji said simply before vanishing in a teleportation mandala.

"I know you won't my love." Yui said watching her beloved son leave her to fulfill his destiny. "My dear Shinji, please come back to me soon." Yui sighed before going back to her throne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Kuoh Town: Mammon HQ)**

Shinji stood on the balcony of his headquarters after putting away his belongings and checking it over. His HQ was an entire apartment complex that he bought and renovated to his liking. The complex was fairly large and seven stories tall with the apartments being turned into large one-person penthouse suites with all the bells and whistles so that each of his servants would have their places and be comfortable. He also soundproofed the rooms in case they wanted to get rowdy but not disturb their peerage mates. The entirety of the seventh floor was turned into his personal penthouse suite.

The building was heavily fortified with powerful defensive magics; fortification and strengthening spells made the structure nearly indestructible and there was a powerful barrier powered by Nature Chakra (which was purified by a purification seal so the malice wouldn't degrade the barrier) with security features in place so that only those affiliated with the Mammon could safely enter without being killed. There were four basement levels with one being a reinforced training room while another was an open-hair hot-spring.

As he over looked Kuoh Town, he appreciated its beauty as it was set within a valley, the very model of peace and seclusion. The central piece was the human academy, aptly named Kuoh Academy. It must have been a school day, as he saw many humans in their school uniforms heading toward the city center. While Kuoh looked peaceful, Shinji knew it was anything but as it was a well-known fact throughout the Underworld that this place held great significance for all three of the major factions despite being a major devil territory.

That meant that, apart from other devils, he would be dealing with both variants of angels: fallen and heavenly. Though he had never met an angel, from the stories he heard from his mother, they were not ones to be underestimated. Especially the fallen since they fell from their God's grace for one reason or another. Tricks and underhanded tactics were their namesake, and so he would keep his guard up if he were to find one.

He also had to be careful of the devils here as one was the current Leviathan and another was related to the current Lucifer. Katerea Leviathan was the overseer of Kuoh Town and acted as the headmistress of Kuoh Academy. Then there was Rias Gremory, the current heiress to the Gremory clan and younger sister to Sirzechs Lucifer. There was another devil heiress here, Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan and younger sister to the woman he was greatly interested in given how he saw power being sexy. And given how he raised and trained, Shinji was interested only strong women who could stand by his side. While powerful for their ages, neither Rias nor Sona held the power that would get him interested in them.

As such the only women that he would go after to form an alliance/romantic relationship were Katerea and Serafall.

Shaking his head, Shinji turned and entered his apartment in order to plan his next moves. He knew he would to be familiar with Kuoh Town so he wouldn't get lost. But he could put that on the back burner as he focused on gathering his peerage. He already knew that he would need an elite-level peerage that could compete with not only the Top 10 Rating Game Champions but also the Great Satans. Thankfully the Mammon servants were able to acquire a Rating Game Simulator for him so he could get a feel for the Rating Game and its variants but also gleam information from how the peerages functioned as a unit.

Going over to his large desk, Shinji began to look through the files his spy **Erin the Black Crow** obtained about Japan was a whole. He learned about Kyoto, capital of the Shinto Faction which was protected by the sub-faction composed entirely of Yokai, aptly named the Yokai Faction and led by the **Nurarihyon** (Yokai Supreme Commander). Kyoto was a good place to start as there would be many powerful creatures among the Yokai ranks that would be worthy potential servants. Marking Kyoto as a place to visit for potential servants, Shinji read on but frowned a few pages later when he learned about several of his clan's spies disappearing and never returning when they entered a specific area. Feeling curious about this spot, Shinji decided to check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji frowned as he looked over the Japanese shrine, which was in poor condition, as he checked the map to make sure he was in the right place. Seeing that he was, Shinji raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the fuck was going on. This was place where several of his clan's spies just up and disappeared without a trace, literally never to be seen again. Opening his senses, Shinji frowned deepened when sensed no trace of holy energies coming from the church, since it was rundown. But there was… something coming from the shrine but it wasn't holy or unholy in nature.

Deciding to take a chance, Shinji entered the rundown shrine and noticed three things.

One, the magic in the air changed, becoming vastly more potent.

Two, the abandoned and run-down shrine he just entered and now exited was in pristine condition, with a donation box and other things expected to be in a shrine.

Three, there is now a girl, dressed in a standard Miko outfit sweeping the shrine grounds.

"Excuse me, I seem to be lost, can you tell me where I am?" Shinji asked as he approached the miko.

"Donations first. Whoever you are." Was the reply from her.

Shinji gave the girl a blank glare, deciding to call upon his clan's unique powers to get his answers. Since his grandfather personified the sin of Greed, those of his blood could manipulate it in other beings, no matter the species. As such Shinji called upon his **Greed Manipulation** power to manipulate the Miko's greed to nil.

"Can you please tell me where I am Miko-san?" Shinji asked again.

The Miko was about to repeat her earlier statement but for some reason she had no desire for donations, not knowing the man before her was manipulating her greed. With her greed level nil, the Miko answered giving Shinji everything he needed to know. She introduced herself as Hakurei Reimu and the place he was in was **Gensokyo** , which was created at around 1885 AD when a war between humans and yokai went too extreme. The land was sealed off of the rest of earth by a barrier that was made by humans and reinforced by yokai, the **Great Hakurei barrier**.

Apparently the inhabitants of this place are powerful enough to warrant implementing a combat system called **Spell Card Rules** , where one will fire non-lethal energy spheres called **Danmaku** at each other in a pattern of their own design to settle arguments. It was made so that Gensokyo will stay intact and inhabitable because if some of the beings here use their real power, this place will be wiped off the map, killing everyone and devastating the rest of Japan. This interested Shinji greatly as it meant that all of the beings in this realm were of the top-tier Ultimate-class range, with some maybe being in the Satan-class range like himself.

As Shinji mused on the implications gathering members of his peerage from this place, he continued to listen to the miko. He learned he was not the first to wander here by accident, there were humans that stumbled here and most of them were sent back to Earth with altered memories. The ones that were unlucky were killed by monstrous plants or Yokai who view them as trespassers to their territory. Which would explain why his clan's spies never returned when they entered this realm.

Deciding to thank the miko for her explanation, Shinji called upon another of his clan's unique ability; **Monetary Manipulation** and conjured forth 25 tons of gold bars getting Reimu to drop her jaw and broom in shock. Leaving the shocked miko with her reward, Shinji unfurled his twelve devil wings and floated upward. Once he reached a good enough height, Shinji was able to see all of Gensokyo in all its beauty. There was another shrine at the foot of a mountain just like Reimu's that probably had another miko living there, a western mansion, a Japanese mansion with a bamboo forest around it, a human village, two houses in a forest, a massive field of sunflowers that were was a tall as skyscrapers in the human world and a temple that can turned… into… a flying ship?

 _I get the feeling that a lot of bullshit stuff happens here._ Shinji mused with a wry smile as he saw the temple-ship fly about.

"Hello, stranger da ze!"

Looking to where the odd dialect came from, Shinji saw there was a beautiful blonde girl in a black and white witch outfit and riding on a flying broom scanning him with great interest.

"Hello." He replied before Reimu flew towards this blonde witch.

"Marisa! You will not steal from him!" Reimu shouted as she and this Marisa started to argue.

 _So this Marisa is known for being a thief, eh?_ Shinji mused as he sensed the witch's greed level. _Extreme, and I mean extreme-level of greed. Better not try and recruit her because it would be annoying to constantly manipulate her greed level so she won't steal from me._ Shinji mused as he left to explore Gensokyo.

There were lots of different beings here, from various yokai species, to fairies to normal albeit oversized animals. He came to this conclusion when a fairy with six icicles for wings was eaten by a frog the size of a house when she was boasting and freezing normal sized frogs. The oversized frog was then frozen from the inside out as the ice fairy broke free while laughing at the 'dumbass frog' before she flew off. Flying high into the air again, Shinji stretched his senses to feel just how powerful these beings were.

He noted several God-class power levels, causing Shinji to smile devilishly as he thought about the potential servants he could find here. Since his father was a high-level deity, Shinji had inherited part of that divinity giving him vast powers, and allowing him the potential to reach upper God-class levels. And that was before he got 'banned' King Piece. Focusing, Shinji felt that two of the strongest came from the western mansion and the sunflower field, one of them was in the Japanese mansion and another two is in the second Shinto shrine.

Probing deeper, the signature in the Japanese mansion had a divine feel to it along with the two signatures in the Shinto shrine. They were likely to be actual deities, which meant he couldn't bind them, so they were out. The one in the western mansion doesn't have a divine feel to it but felt dark but wasn't like a devil's. A possible yokai? Shinji decided to check out the western mansion and start his search there, flying at full speed towards the Gothic styled mansion. In a few seconds he arrived at the mansion and raised his eyebrow at the scene before him as he landed.

The front area showed the signs of a battle and it was clear to Shinji that said battle was recent due to the injuries of the person he spotted. The person in question was a beautiful, redheaded woman in a skimpy Qipao that showed off her athletic and buxom body, and her beauty was not detracted by the bruises and injuries she had. Admiring the way the woman's bountiful chest jiggled as she breathed, Shinji tore his eyes away from the woman's chest and looked to the mansion to see that the large oaken doors were wide open. Scratching his head, Shinji merely shrugged before he healed the injured woman and took her into the mansion.

Gently placing the woman down on a nearby couch, Shinji walked further into the mansion taking in its décor as he explored it. The artwork seemed to center around the 14th Century and there was one of the most infamous vampire (technically a Dhampir) Vlad Tepes aka Dracula impaling his enemies. Shinji stopped his tour when his danger sense went off, the Mammon devil dodging dozens of magical bullets of different colors and even elements.

Getting a good look at his attacker, the Mammon devil saw it was a beautiful young woman with purple hair and dressed in matching clothing.

"I do not know who you are but you shall die for trespassing in the **Scarlet Devil Mansion**." The purple haired beauty said coldly.

Shinji raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Look I'm not a trespasser as the door was left open after what appeared to be a short battle. I merely wish to speak with the owner of this mansion for business." Shinji said not wanting to get violent.

"You shall not see Remilia-sama!" the woman declared as she attacked him again with magical bullets. Sighing, Shinji vanished in a burst of speed, dodging the bullets and appearing in front of the shocked woman with a fist smashing into her gut. Air left the woman's lungs as her eyes widened before they rolled back and she fell unconscious. Catching the woman, Shinji gently placed her against the wall and making sure she was comfortable, Shinji continued on in the mansion. He came across a few fairy maids though they left him alone, getting a raised eyebrow from the Mammon devil.

Then he froze, getting him to recognize it as Time Magic. Quickly breaking the magic's hold on him, he was able to barely dodge the knives thrown at him.

"To break my magics… you are skilled." A cultured voice said.

The Mammon devil saw his latest attacker was a beautiful and buxom woman with short moon-silver hair with her side bangs in braids and matching moon-silver eyes wearing a navy blue and silver, short skirted maid's uniform and black stockings attached to a navy-blue garter belt and low-heeled shoes.

"Look, I'm not here for trouble." Shinji began hoping he could reason with the woman before him. "I'm new to Gensokyo and after some exploring, found my way here due to sensing a powerful energy source here. I just want to speak with the mansion's owner to discuss business." Shinji explained his actions. Before the silver-haired maid could speak a possible denial, a new voice was heard.

"Sakuya, please stand down."

A young woman in her mid-to-late teens with a top-model figure (slim but having large breasts and ample hips), short blue hair, carmine eyes with slits wearing a purple Victorian-era aristocratic yet skimpy school girl dress that was cut so the top half of her large breasts were exposed, and left her shoulders exposed. She had detached, puffy sleeves showing off her upper arms. The skirt was quite short allowing a lot of leg to be seen that was covered by white stockings and matching garter-belt and low-heeled shoes. On her head was a mob cap with a bow and out of her back were two large bat-like wings with a total wing span of fourteen feet. A vampire perhaps?

"Good day stranger I am Remilia Scarlet, vampire lord ( _so she is a vampire, a Vampire Lord!_ ) and owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Remilia introduced with a slight bow. "I thank you for healing Meiling and bringing her inside." Remilia went on thanking the person before her.

"I am Shinji Mammon, of the Satan-ranked Mammon clan. And you are most welcome." Shinji returned the gestured.

"Hmm? A devil? Been _ages_ since I last seen one." Remilia mused. "Why are you here Mammon-san?" the vampire lord asked.

"I'm here to find potential recruits for my peerage." Shinji began. "Outside Gensoyko, my fellow devils of the Underworld or Hell as it's called in the Bible use what is known as the Evil Piece system to help in replenishing our numbers. The Evil Pieces are model after chess pieces with each piece having specific abilities." Shinji explained as he took out the Queen Piece. "This here is the Queen Piece, the second most powerful Evil Piece after the King – me – combing the strengths of the Rook, Bishop and Knight. With this a person's physical capabilities, magic and overall power level will increase vastly." Shinji went on as the vampire looked at the piece with interest. "I came her after sensing two God-class power levels hoping maybe I could recruit them to my peerage."

"So you sensed my sister and me, eh?" Remilia said tilting her head cutely. "Flan, come here." She said simply. Out of nowhere came another young mid-teen woman with the same body-type as Remilia and even the same style of dress as Remilia but hers was red/pink in color and she didn't have stockings, just regular ankle-socks. She had the same blood-red eyes as Remilia but she had long sun-kissed blonde hair with a single braid on the left side. Sprouting from her back is a pair of black wings seemingly composed of amorphous black substance or energy, and connected to it as the _wings_ themselves are prism shards.

Shinji gasped out in shock when he recognized the woman from the Piece Collect as one of the most sought after and infamous beings in the world today. "You! You're Flandre Scarlet! The **Hellfire Tyrant**!" he shouted getting Remilia to face palm as the newly revealed Hellfire Tyrant Flandre Scarlet gave a peace sign with a silly grin.

"FLANDRE!" Remilia shouted to her younger sister who blew her a raspberry. "Damn it Flan we're supposed to be off the grid from those damned, idiotic vampires of the Carmilla and Tepes factions! Yet here you are gallivanting about getting a goddamn rep!" Remilia ranted to her unapologetic sister. "What if they managed to track you back here and try to kill us?"

"But onee-chan," Flandre whined childishly. "It's so boring here, especially since with the Spell Card Rules I can't go all out and after that one battle with Yuuka-chan no will fight me! So I went outside and found so many toys to play with me!" Flandre defended her actions. "Besides you did the same as me Miss **Scarlet Fate** **Remilia**." Flandre countered getting her sister to go red in the face at being called out by her younger sister. Shinji did a double take at that, quickly pulling out his Piece Collect to confirm Remilia being the dreaded Scarlet Fate and low and behold she was. Curious, he looked to see if Sakuya was in the Piece Collect and found her in the Knight Section where she was known as the **Temporal Goddess** (過現未女神; _Kagenmi Megami_ ) for her use in... _Space-Time Magics_! Fucking Space-Time magics! The only known beings able to manipulate Space-Time were the: the Zoroastrian Creator God Zurvan; the Greek Protogenio of Time Chronos; the Greco-Roman Titan of Time Kronos/Saturn; Kali Hindu Goddess of Time; and the Bali God of Time Batara Kala. For him to find a non-deity being able to manipulate Space-Time was a stroke of luck! She also had a mastery of daggers/knives hence her placement in the Knight Section.

 _Sweet Satan! I can get both Scarlet siblings and the Temporal Goddess if I play my cards right!_ Shinji thought as his greed began growing at the thought of taking their power for his own. He idly noticed the two sisters were having an argument with Sakuya watching but he was more focused on gaining their power for his own.

"… And I killed all those from the meanie vampires after I finished playing with them." The child-like young woman that was Flandre giggled as she apparently won an argument against her sister. This was proven as Remilia growled but huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well if you're really that bored," Shinji began hoping his plan will work. "I can provide you with the entertainment you desire." Shinji went on as Flandre instantly got up in his face with sparkly eyes and actual sparkles fluttering around her beautiful face.

"Really mister?" the Hellfire Tyrant asked excitedly.

"Really." Shinji smiled charmingly before he went into a brief yet detailed explanation of the Rating Games. "With this Evil Piece here, you'll become my servant and thus once I complete my peerage we'll be able to enter Rating Games and face strong opponents. The Top 10 Rating Game Champions are considered heroes amongst my kind and are the strongest of devils besides the Five Great Satans. Also there is my goal to restore my clan of Mammon back to its rightful place of Great Satan which will cause some to oppose this return, so you'll be able play with those 'toys' until you break them." Shinji to the enraptured Tyrant.

"I accept!" Flandre said excitedly.

"FLANDRE!" Remilia screeched at her younger sister.

"Remilia-san do not worry," the Mammon heir said getting the elder Scarlet's attention. "This offer extends to you and Sakuya as well." He said shocking the two women. "Given that you're sisters why wouldn't I want both of you? This way you can watch each other's back and you won't have to worry about if she's safe or not since you'll be there alongside her. And seeing how Sakuya is your servant, she will also be there to watch your back as well. Also I promise you that I will take care of all three of you and make sure you are all comfortable and happy. I will not abuse my servants as some devils foolishly do as this only causes anger and resentment which will lead to betrayal. My servants will be treated as if they are my actually family!" He said calming down Remilia and getting Sakuya narrow her eyes.

"That maybe but agreeing means I will have to follow your orders on top of Remilia-sama's." Sakuya began. "What will happen if your orders conflict with hers? In the end I will follow Remillia-sama's orders before yours."

"I understand your worry but there will be no conflicts between Remilia and I. You will continue to serve Remillia as you have for the only times I'll give you an order is when I am in need of your specific skills. Also I'll run by everything with Remillia so she'll be aware of what I'm ordering you to do." Shinji told the woman who nodded but the final decision was her mistress' to make.

"Even though you gained my intrigue with your offer I just can't up and leave. I built Scarlet Devil Mansion myself, making it a safe haven for my fellow vampires who dislike current government in the Vampire Faction." Remilia explained to him.

"You have nothing to worry about as we can just move Scarlet Devil Mansion to my clan's territory in the Underworld." Shinji said raising his hand to stop questions from being asked. "One of the laws that concerns devil servants is that they get plots of land within their master's clan's territory. The Underworld has no oceans and seas whatsoever so there is _plenty_ of land for each clan. My clan, thankfully, still has one of the largest territories as it is nearly twice the size of Australia." The Mammon heir said shocking the women at that. "If you agree to serve me you'll have enough land to actually make your own city-state."

Remilia thought over the offer as it was too appealing for her. Despite having enjoyed Gensokyo, she did want to see how the world has changed in the past 500 years. Plus from her few forays outside Gensokyo, she knew that the Carmilla and Tepes factions were so into their gender war they don't care about the other factions so it was unlikely they'll try anything, especially after all the shit she did them when they sent those stupid vampire hunters to their deaths against her.

"If you can assure the safety of those under my care then I'll join you." Remilia said.

"The barrier that protects my clan's lands is strong enough to keep out even a God-class being. So you don't have to worry about any attacks." Shinji said. "I may be a devil but I'm a man of my word." Shinji went on placing his hand over his heart getting the Vampire Lady to trust him. "Though how will you transport the SDM to my territory?" he asked and it was the silver-haired beauty Sakuya who stepped forward with an answer.

"Mammon-sama I can easily create a way to transport the mansion and its people." she said getting a nod. "I too shall join to ensure Remillia-sama is safe."

"Are you ready three ready? There will be no going back once you take this piece into you." Shinji warned the vampire sisters.

"Flandre the Hellfire Tyrant is ready to play!" Flandre said with an excited/sadistic expression.

"Remilia the Scarlet Fate is ready as well." Remilia said stepping forward.

"Sakuya the Temporal Goddess is also ready." Sakuya said standing right beside Remillia.

"I order, in the name of Shinji Mammon, you Flandre Scarlet to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Queen!" Shinji chanted as he placed the queen Piece between Flandre's ample breasts. The queen glowed in a bright light as it entered the infamous Hellfire Tyrant, binding her to the Mammon heir. The newly bound Mammon Queen latched onto Shinji, giving him a tight hug as she planted his face between her ample breasts.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Flandre chanted as she twirled about in happiness, thinking about all of the toys she'll be able to play with now. Shinji struggled in his Queen's grip as he fought for air but after a few moments he was released from the death the hug when Flandre's excitement finally died down. Taking in large gulps of air, the Mammon heir tried to steady his breathing.

"No problem Flandre." Shinji said after a few moments with his breathing finally normal.

"No, no." Flandre said wagging her finger playfully. "Call me Flan! All my friends do and you're now my newest friend!" she said gleefully hugging Shinji again.

"Alright Flan." Shinji said getting Flandre to smile. Breaking free Shinji moved to Remilia with his Bishop Piece in hand but frowned when it didn't react. Bringing out his other Bishop, the two glowed getting Shinji to sigh at have to use both pieces. "I order, in the name of Shinji Mammon, you Remilia Scarlet to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Bishop!" Shinji intoned as he bound Remilia to him with both of Bishop pieces. Just like with her sister Remilia was bound to the Mammon Heir. Shinji moved to Sakuya, taking out the Knight Piece and like with Remilia it was only when he had both Knight Pieces did they react.

"I order, in the name of Shinji Mammon, you Sakuya Izayoi to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Knight!" he intoned once more as he bound the Temporal Goddess to him as his Knight.

"Space and Time are yours to command Mammon-sama." Sakuya said bowing to him.

"Remilia please gather up those under your care and explain the situation with to them. While this is happening, Sakuya please start on creating a safe way transport SDM." Shinji ordered to his Bishop and Knight who nodded. Nearly an ninety minutes later, Scarlet Devil Mansion was sealed within the special area created by Sakuya, Remilia's friends/servants (sans Sakuya) being put in a form of magical stasis for the time being. "Now let's go so I get you three settled in and I'll help you understand your duties as my devil servants." Shinji told his servants who nodded as the group left Gensokyo.

"I wonder how Flan-sama gained her moniker of 'Hellfire Tyrant'." Sakuya wondered aloud having been curious about it. "I understand Remillia's moniker of 'Scarlet Fate' as she possesses Destiny/Fate Manipulation powers but how did Flan-sama become known as 'Hellfire Tyrant'."

"She killed Surtr – the progenitor of the Fire Giants – and took his prized weapon Lævateinn." Shinji told the maid.

"WAIT! SHE DID WHAT?!" Remilia shouted in disbelief as Sakuya's jaw dropped in shock. Flandre just giggled as she remembered the time she played with 'Flamey Toy-chan'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Underworld: Great Satans' Palace)**

"What's the matter Ajuka?" Sirzechs Lucifer – the Crimson Satan and leader of the Underworld – asked his longtime friend. Sirzechs was a handsome man with crimson hair and cyan eyes wearing the ceremonial robes and armor of the Original Lucifer. Next to him was his wife and Queen (not in the literal sense) Grayfia Lucifuge, a beautiful and buxom woman with silver hair in four long braids and matching eyes wearing a blue and white maids uniform.

"An unknown devil has activated an Evil Piece set and thus started their own peerage without our consent." Ajuka Beelzebub stated bluntly. Ajuka was a handsome man like Sirzechs but he possessed a mysterious aura, having slicked-back light green hair and light-blue eyes. He wore the ceremonial robes and armor of the Original Beelzebub but Ajuka's was a green and gold variation of his personal choosing. The Evil Piece and its system were Ajuka's creation's to help in replenishing the Underworld's low numbers. As such every devil in the Underworld was registered in a database so that Ajuka could easily track each peerage created. So Ajuka was worried about this new, unknown devil.

Sirzechs narrowed his when he heard that. After nearly a thousand years the Underworld finally managed to gain a level of stability which could be possibly undone with his unknown revealing itself. Though Sirzechs knew he was possibly jumping the gun as this unknown had yet to make any threatening moves that would force Sirzechs to have it terminated.

"We don't know much about this unknown devil," Sirzechs began. "So we'll adopt a wait-&-see approach concerning this devil. I'll send word to Katerea to be on the look on anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully her reputation will be an effective deterrent against anything foolhardy being done." Sirzechs told his longtime friend and fellow Great Satan.

"That is the best we'll be able to do for now." Ajuka sighed. "Because this devil is unregistered in both of the databases, I won't be able to find out about his/her peerage members until they come forward." Ajuka reminded the Crimson Satan.

"I know. Hopefully this devil, whoever he/she might be, is an ally and not an enemy. We don't need any more problems right now." Sirzechs said getting a nod from Ajuka. Giving a goodbye to Ajuka, Sirzechs and his Queen Grayfia left wondering about the future.

* * *

And cut! Descendant of Mammon: The Return and Rise of the 6th Satan is up and running. Now as I said before this is a completely different story from other ones as Second Impact does not and will not happen. Shinji is not known as the Angel Slayer and Messiah. He is a regular devil descended from the Original Mammon and having a deity for a father. Now let me explain some of the story as I am taking plenty of liberties with various Christian myths from all three branches. The angels of science and wealth are creations of my own and aren't actual angels in Christianity. I did this as certain angels have specific duties; such as Azrael the Angel of Death who shepherds of the dead to heaven for judgment.

I also wanted to create an origin story for the Seven Satans. Hence the reason for the creation of the Angels of Science and the Angels of Wealth to explain Grigori's origin along with the origin of the Original Beelzebub and to explain why Beelzebub is commonly associated with the sin of Gluttony as he over indulged his love for science forcing God to put restrictions on him; where for Mammon and why he is associated with Greed as he wanted the very wealth he was giving out. Lucifer was God's most favored of angels so he couldn't stand not being the center of attention. Asmodeus' lust for battle and conquest was his downfall. Ha-Satan's wrath towards the first generations of humans became his downfall. Belphegor couldn't handle the pressure of maintaining the heavenly laws he helped create. Leviathan was envious of Gabriel's literal unrivaled beauty.

Another thing in this story is yes there will be incest between Shinji and his mother Yui and his younger twin sister Rei (who will introduced in chap 2). Yui has a neutral relationship with Shinji's father as she only wanted to have an heir so there was no love involved, just business. As time went on, Yui found herself gradually falling for her son but as she said earlier, she is holding back because for her business comes before pleasure; the pleasure of truly giving herself to Shinji as his woman. For the 'private times' bit, Shinji, Rei and Yui have had sex though that was mostly Yui wanting her son to know about the carnal arts so he won't be blindsided by them when a beautiful woman uses her feminine wiles against him. Rei did simply because she's a brocon. Both Rei and Yui honestly love Shinji beyond brother-sister and mother-son. Shinji's relationship with his father is still up in the air as I'm debating how it should be.

Now for those who've gotten the spoilers from the latest LN of HSDxD, the King Piece is a piece that strengthens the user from 10x, to 100x, 1000x and more. It was a Piece that Ajuka regretted creating because the power could easily be abused. Nine were created with the elder devils taking five and then banned them under the guise of them being too dangerous but instead they (the elder devils) gave them to five unworthy devils who they used to rig the Rating Games. In this story, Ajuka created TEN with Yui's spies getting the tenth one, leaving Ajuka with 4 and the elder devils with 5. Shinji will find the King Piece interesting, but he's confident in his own power like Vali is for his power and will only use the King Piece's ability as an extreme last resort.

Now concerning the Mammon clan, they still have their territory in its entirety with how being explained in chapter 2. Also I will do an extra chapter devoted to just the Mammon Clan itself; a wiki page of sort to explain the clan's powers and abilities.

When it comes to Shinji peerage, it will be unique as I will be using characters from Evangelion to be part of it but with different backgrounds to make them more interesting for the story. Yes I added Flandre and Remilia Scarlet and Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Project and changed her (Flandre's) appearance as I've found this cool picture of Flandre in an older form which led me to Touhou Project wikia and decided to use her, her sister and Sakuya as they are three of the most powerful of characters in Touhou. I also changed Remillia's appearance to match Flandre's. So I'll give you the list of Shinji's peerage.

 **Shinji Mammon's Peerage List**

 **King:** Shinji Mammon

 **Queen:** Hellfire Tyrant Flandre Scarlet

 **Rook 1:** TBA/TBD (To be announced/determined)

 **Rook 2:** TBA/TBD (to be announced/determined)

 **Bishop 1 (x2):** Remilia Scarlet

 **Bishop 2 (Mutation Piece):** Rei Mammon (Shinji's younger twin sister)

 **Knight 1 (x2):** Sakuya Izayoi

 **Knight 2 (Mutation Piece):** Infernal Knight Ingrid

 **Pawns 1-8:** TBA/TBD (to be announced/determined)

I also like to ask for suggestions for the Rooks and Pawns so if you have a character from an anime I haven't seen yet I'd appreciate it.

Now here is the list for Shinji's harem.

 **Shinji Mammon's Harem List:** Serafall Sitri (she's Sitri in this story and the main girl), Katerea Leviathan, Yui and Rei Mammon (Mammoncest), and Fem-Vali Lucifer.

There will be NO Rias nor Sona being involved with Shinji in this story as some have complained about this (mainly Rias) so no Rias and no Sona. Rias will be paired with Issei and Sona will have Saji.

Well you know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored! I'm out this mutha!


End file.
